The Missing Series: Missing Ginny
by GM Grantham
Summary: STORY ONE OF TWO: Harry reflects on his relationship with Ginny. Rating for slight adult sexual content.


Title: Missing Ginny

Author: ginamr

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M for mature

Summary: Harry reflects on his relationship with Ginny.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling.

Inspired by the song "I Miss My Friend" by Darryl Worley (modified slightly)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he lay down on the hard dirt beside the fire. They weren't close enough to worry about anyone spotting the fire. His thoughts turned to Ginny, a small tear sliding down his cheek. He thought of her beautiful smile, her deep blue eyes, her fiery red hair…He missed holding her in his arms.

He could remember as though it were yesterday, the first time they'd made love. He'd watched her features contort with pleasure, heard her scream his name as she came with him inside of her. He could still taste her sweet kisses and he could still recall her scent, ginseng and honey rolled together with something womanly…something Ginny.

**I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft red hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all**

**  
I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend**

Harry smiled and sighed as he remembered her laugh. He hadn't been able to help but laugh with her. Her happiness and her joy were contagious. She could make even the gloomiest day seem like the best day. He could remember how her arms had felt around him when he'd talked about losing Sirius, losing his parents, and how afraid he was of losing her. She understood. Better than anyone, she understood. Understood him, understood what he had to do. He felt safe with her. She was his secret keeper. He shared with her his hopes, his dreams…

**I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those deep chocolaty eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright**

He'd told her that he wanted to marry her. She'd smiled sadly. She'd confided in him, too. She'd told him about her daydreams of little Harrys running around the kitchen, tugging at her skirt. She'd told him about all those little girls she wanted to have…and how they would have his adorable green eyes. Harry had laughed and told her of how he hoped to have a little girl that looked just like her, fiery red hair and all. She'd smiled, telling him how much she wanted a son that looked exactly like his father. He could still hear her whispering of her love for him. He closed his eyes, tears falling without end now.

**I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend**

I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks

He remembered their first kiss and he found himself chuckling still yet at the look on Dean's face, the look on Ron's face…most of all, the look on Ginny's face. He could remember leading her down to the lake, and them walking hand in hand along the shoreline while they talked.

"_Ginny, I…" He swallowed roughly. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately…as more than just a friend…"_

"_Really?" she asked, her cheeks turning slightly crimson._

"_Yeah." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I…if I embarrassed you back there." His face was completely red._

_Ginny giggled. "Oh Harry, don't be. I'm…I'm sort of glad you did…what you did," she replied shyly._

_Harry looked at her, grinning sheepishly. "Really?"_

"_Yeah." She bit her lower lip. "I've wanted to…you know…kiss you, but I wasn't sure you felt that way and after that singing valentine…" Her blush become full-blown with this._

_Harry smiled. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad; His hair is as dark as a blackboard.; I wish he was mine, he's really divine; The hero who conquered the Dark Lord," he sang._

_Ginny looked at him, surprise and joy etched across her features. "You remembered!"_

_Harry laughed. "Hard to forget, that."_

_Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I was a little girl with a crush. It was my way of being sweet."_

_Harry smiled. "It was, Gin. I just…" He blushed. "Mind you, I was young back then, too. I hadn't had much experience with girls."_

_Ginny giggled. "I know what you mean. I'd had a crush on you since I was old enough to say 'Harry'. Meeting you in person, getting to know you…" She sighed. "I guess you could say that it was destined to be more than a crush."_

_Harry smiled. "I didn't know what to think when you started dating Michael Corner and then Dean…I thought you'd gotten over me."_

_Ginny smiled. "I don't think I ever did. I guess a part of me kept telling me that we were meant to be together."_

_Harry grinned, stopping them both and taking her hands in his. "I'm glad," he whispered against her lips before brushing them gently with his._

_She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss gently, sliding her tongue over his lips. He parted them, leaving her tongue free to explore. At first, they both pulled back laughing._

"_That felt kind of weird," Ginny said, touching a finger to her lip._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "You and Michael didn't…"_

_Ginny shook her head. "Dean and I didn't either."_

_Harry laughed. "Glad I'm the first one to do that at least."_

_Ginny gripped his hand and brought it to her heart. "You're also the first one to truly have this."_

_Harry grinned, taking her hand in his and placing it over his heart. "You'll always have mine, Ginerva Molly Weasley."_

_Ginny blushed. "I hate my full first name," she mumbled._

_Harry laughed. "I think it's wonderful. It's the Italian form of Guinevere, you know. It means 'fair one'."_

_Ginny grinned bashfully. "I didn't know that. How did you?"_

_Harry shrugged. "I remember it from something I read."_

_Ginny smiled. "What does your name mean?"_

"_My name's short for Harold, which means 'army-power'."_

"_Seems appropriate…considering the prophecy."_

_Harry grinned. "Still..." He laughed. "Oh, and you'll never guess what my middle name means."_

_Ginny giggled. "Supplanter? Or to overthrow? To unseat? To displace?"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "Been into the same books as me then?"_

_Ginny nodded. "Thought it was worth a look."_

_There was a silence between them. "Harry?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do you think is going to happen? With the final battle I mean."_

_Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Gin. But I pray to Merlin that we all survive it. He looked into her eyes squeezing her hand tightly. "I don't know what I'd do with out you, Gin."_

_She smiled. "And I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_Harry bit his lower lip. "Promise me something, Gin?"_

"_What?"_

"_That you won't leave me here alone."_

_Ginny smiled. "I promise," she said before brushing his lips with hers._

**I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with**

**The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend**

**I miss my friend**

**I miss my friend**

**Mmmmm…..**

**I miss my friend**

**Mmmmm…..**

Harry sighed again, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of Ginny…of running into her arms. He smiled in his sleep as in his dream, he laid a hand on her stomach swollen with his child.

**FIN**


End file.
